


triple shots of flirting

by pressured_star



Series: name it for me. [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, but it's cute, hAHAHAHAHAHA sorry this isn't even worth, jihoon and wonwoo being roommates, junhui being such a tease k, less than 5 f-bombs i sw e ar 0(-(, look out for barista!junhui, so thats a thing here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressured_star/pseuds/pressured_star
Summary: In which Wonwoo needs his coffee and Jun being a tease. oh and wonwoo's morning death call. if that's a thing.





	

It was around 4 in the morning. The ticking sound of the clock on the wall echoed in the silent room, besides the clicking sound of the pen Wonwoo was playing with to keep himself awake (it didn’t help, to be honest). The only thing that managed to keep the boy awake was the fact that he still had a few more assignments to finish which were due in the next 8 hours. Sure, the time he had left was enough to complete the remaining of his unfinished work, but he’d rather finish them as early as possible, so he wouldn’t need to worry too much. Then again, when was the last time he slept anyway? Three days ago? Two? He can’t exactly remember.

 

 

With an exaggerated sigh, he stood up from his chair and made his way to the kitchen, trying his best to avoid making any noise. Though he really shouldn’t have bothered much because Jihoon – his roommate – wouldn’t wake up anyway. The younger was a heavy sleeper.

 

 

When Wonwoo stood in front of a cabinet that stored most of his instant coffee sachets and various other foods, he couldn’t find a single coffee sachet. He was pretty sure he re-stocked them just a few days ago and he didn’t think it would’ve disappeared just like that. And just as he was finding for them again, he vaguely remembered that Jihoon could’ve hidden them somewhere. He didn’t know why his roommate would do that and he definitely wouldn’t ask. At least, not now. Not when Jihoon’s sleeping so soundly in his bedroom.

 

 

That left one last option: making a trip to a café in the neighbourhood. He knew that the café opens early. Like, really early. Sometimes, the boy wondered if the employees even got enough sleep.

 

 

Wonwoo decided to just grab his jacket and the house key, just in case and slipped his feet into a pair of blue sandals as he stepped out of his apartment.

 

 

❌❌❌

 

 

The trip to the café was short and Wonwoo was grateful for that. He opened the single glass door to the shop. A bell rang above it and the melody echoed throughout the room. The boy noticed that there were a few customers scattered here and there, each individual minding their own business. It was quiet, even. Which made a lot of sense as the sun still hadn’t risen up.

 

 

Walking towards the counter, he searched for anyone to take his order, but there seemed to be none. Sighing, he decided to wait for an employee to come and while he waited, he looked up at the board above, eyeing the menu.

 

 

And after what felt like minutes – it was actually around a minute and not more, mind you – footsteps were heard from behind, and before Wonwoo could turn around to see who it was, a voice beats him to it.

 

 

“Welcome and good morning!” the voice greeted. If Wonwoo had to describe how it sounded like, he had to admit that it was music to one’s ears. A blessing, he thought, even though somewhere in the back of his mind, the other seemed to be too hyper and active at around 5 in the morning. And no, Wonwoo couldn’t deal with loud people. It wasn’t that the other scared the shit out of Wonwoo, he was just too loud.

 

 

A hand ghosted over his shoulder and he spun around, only to be faced with an ethereal human being, because _oh my god he looks so good and handsome_. His breath hitched, his stomach filled with butterflies flying around and he swears that his heart skipped a beat. He wasn’t sure what to be surprised at though because all of this was so sudden.

 

 

Wonwoo stared at the boy in front of him. The light blond locks tousled, a smile adorning the soft features of his face and Wonwoo couldn’t miss the other’s sharp and strong jawline. “What, cat got your tongue?” the other teased, a smirk replacing the smile and Wonwoo swears that he could sense the smugness in the blond’s voice.

 

 

“Um, no?” the brunet blurted out, his face straight (he’s trying so hard to keep up that face), despite the fact that his palms were starting to sweat. But no one noticed that. No one, but him alone.

 

 

“Oh well. You just looked like you need triple shots of espresso or something, kid.” The employee said as he made his way behind the counter. He placed both of his palms on it and leaned forward. “So, anything you’d like to order?”

 

 

And Wonwoo was struggling really hard not to cough out really loud. The distance between his face and the other’s was just too close for comfort. “I’ll uhh, I’ll get three shots caffé latte actually, tall,” Wonwoo said, coughing into his fist for a small pause, “And uh, two cheese croissants – to go.”

 

 

The blond nodded, a smile plastered on his face as he jotted down the order and told Wonwoo to wait for a while before he left for the door behind him, wherever it lead him to. And for a while, Wonwoo stare for a moment at nothing but the door behind the counter and wondered why the blond didn’t ask for his name or something. Shrugging, the boy just walked over to the closest empty table and sat on the tall wooden chair.

 

 

❌❌❌

 

 

After a good 5 minutes or so, the barista came back with Wonwoo’s order, two plastic bags in two hands, and placed them on the counter as he called out, “three shots of caffé latte and two cheese croissants for the handsome, sleep deprived uni student!” And of course, the blond definitely didn’t miss the way Wonwoo stood up and dashed towards him.

 

 

“Oh ho? So you knew I was calling for you and not anyone else?” the blond teased. Again.

 

 

“Look here, Mr….” Wonwoo paused and sneaked a glance at the barista’s name tag. _Jun_. “Jun. The thing is, I’m the only customer here, right now, because apparently, everyone else has left before you called me.” The brunet reasoned. “And don’t call me that. I have a name and it’s Wonwoo,” he hissed.

 

 

“Whoa! Easy there, dear customer!” Jun was clearly having fun and Wonwoo wasn’t having any of it. It’s too early for this, Wonwoo thought bitterly. “I just happened to forget to ask for your name!” For sure, Wonwoo thought that Jun’s lying through his teeth, but damn, he was just too tired to argue with the handsome barista; he admitted that Jun’s handsome and it didn’t exactly comes as a surprise.

 

 

The brunet shook his head and took out his wallet. “How much?”

 

 

“It costs an arm and a leg, actually!”

 

 

Okay, but seriously, what did Wonwoo do to deserve to have someone this handsome to tease him like this. He was sure, _very sure_ , that he hasn’t done anything wrong. Then again, maybe he did some wrongs… Like angering Jihoon a few times, ditching Mingyu for books, nearly strangling Soonyoung just because of a simple argument; not that they are on bad terms, they’re good friends actually. And well, okay. Maybe Wonwoo’s done more than he thought.

 

 

He sighs and the deadpan on his face didn’t disappear. Jun was seriously trying to flirt here, in the morning. Who even does that? Jun, apparently.

 

 

Jun sighed and scrunched up his nose. “You face doesn’t suit that deadpan. Also, your order will be 32,000 won!”

 

 

Wonwoo didn’t wait as he slipped 50,000 won on the counter and snatched the plastic bags from the counter, turning to leave quickly so he could finish up the rest of his assignments. “Keep the change!” he had said to Jun as he was leaving the café.

 

 

On the way back, the literature major managed to sneak a glance at the writing on the cups and well, he definitely didn’t see that one coming. On one of them, it read ‘call me’ and the next has Jun’s number, and the last cup…. Wonwoo resisted the urge to drop the plastic bag filled with his precious caffé latte. They were worth too much. And he wasn’t one to waste food and money, but that didn’t mean he was that one broke university student. No, it did not.

 

 

 _Why is there a pun on the last cup, just, why?_ Wonwoo was so eager to drop down to his knees and just lay on the sidewalk. ‘are u from korea? because u could b my seoulmate ;)’ was what the last cup had written on it. In a very neat handwriting, Wonwoo had to admit it.

 

 

❌❌❌

 

 

When the brunet returned, he was greeted by Jihoon sitting on their couch in the living room, reading something. The younger looked up from his book, his eyes searching for Wonwoo’s. To say that he was clearly worried was an understatement. “Where did you go?” the younger asked, closing his book after he had bookmarked the page and putting it down on the coffee table in front of him.

 

 

The elder didn’t reply, though. His head was in a daze and Jihoon’s concern grew. “What’s wrong? Cat got your tongue?”

 

 

Wonwoo had to stifle his laughter before groaning. “Oh, for fuck’s sake… Not you too…”

 

 

And of course, besides being worried for Wonwoo’s wellbeing, Jihoon was utterly confused, his eyebrows knitted together. The elder swore he could see tiny little red question marks popping out of the younger’s head. Wonwoo raised both plastic bags in his hand to indicate he went out to buy stuff; food for that matter. “We’ve got plenty of food here, you know…”

 

 

“Yeah, but you hid my bag of coffee sachets, didn’t you?”

 

 

“Um. What makes you think of that?”

 

 

“It’s already obvious, oh small one.” And whoops, Wonwoo might’ve called for death that morning, because he was sure he could feel the death glare Jihoon was giving him. “I, uh… I’m gonna head back to my room.” And with that, Wonwoo dashed away after flashing his roommate a small smile.

**Author's Note:**

> hello ;w;  
> this is my first work here and also my first time writing for this fandom ;w;  
> im still so new to this (/n\\)
> 
> also, i wanna thank my senpai for proof-reading this haha ;;;;;
> 
> i hope y'all enjoyed this "^-^)/


End file.
